Amor Bipolar
by Son Panny
Summary: Pan cambia completamente , adquiere una personalidad asesina, y amorosa. TxP
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción:**

No sé si lo que siento es miedo, oh asco a la vida, cual sea de las dos, no quiero sentirlo mas.  
>Y la única solución que he podido encontrar para este problema es, acabar con mi vida, darme muerte.<br>También hay otra, menos drástica, que sería ir a ver a un psicólogo, pero, no me simpatiza mucho el hecho de tener que hablar con alguien sobre lo que siento, no me gusta hablar con personas que no conozco sobre mis problemas, además, dudo que todo se arregle con solo hablar con un tipo, eso solo pasa en las películas.  
>Creo que el único que podría solucionar esto es mi abuelito Goku, oh…<p>

_Él._  
>Aquel hombre… el único que logro enamorarme, aquella persona que lo único que quería era hacerme sentir feliz, pudo hacerlo, pero también logro otra cosa.<p>

Para después sentirme destruida, decepcionada…

¿Decepcionada por qué?  
>Él nunca juro amarme eternamente, solo me juro amistad<p>

Esas palabras que me dijo…

Lo odio.

Es un poco irónica esta situación.

_Lo amo_

_Pero a la vez…_

_Lo odio_

_Te quiero, te amo, te deseo…_

_…te deseo matar_.

-  
><strong>Ese fue el primer capitulo<br>****mejor dicho la introduccion a esta rara historia que me salio de la nada ._.  
><strong>**tal como leyeron en el resumen, si, abra muertes**

**bueno, si sigo con la inspiracion, seguramente suba el segundo cáp. hoy, bueno, no leemos, y dejen reviews por favor C:**


	2. Un poco de amor, y otro poco de sangre

_Edades y cosas para entender un poco más la historia xdd_

_Pan: 15_

_Trunks: 20_  
><em>No quise que se llevaran por tanto, porque a pesar de que ame esa pareja, se que la cantidad de años por la que se llevan es mucha.<em>

_Seguiré poniendo edades y otras cosas a medida que aparezcan mas personajes_

**Cápitulo 1: Un poco de amor, y otro poco de sangre**

_"El día sigue igual que siempre, odio estos días, son todos monótonos, quiero que pase algo interesante._  
><em>Si Trunks ahora me estuviera acompañando, todo sería diferente, el me cargaría hasta la escuela, yo lo abrazaría fuertemente del cuello, hasta ahorcarlo, y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, y después yo correría porque se me haría tarde para la escuela, eso sería un poco mas interesante, cosas como esas no se ven todos los días"<em>

Veo la hora de mi celular-_" ya se me hace tarde, será mejor que me apresure"_-Entro a un callejón y alzo vuelo.-"Volar es fantástico, me gustaría tomar a alguien por los brazos, y tirarlo de la altura que estoy ahora"

_"Hay esta mi escuela, mi estúpida e insignificante escuela"_-Bajo en un callejón y camino a la entrada._-"Creo que debo dejar de pensar en muerte, ando muy rara estos días."_

-¡Pan!, ¡Pan!- una voz chillona se escuchaba no muy lejos de donde la niña de ojos azabaches estaba-¡Apresúrate!, llegamos tarde-Pan volteo, y fue tomada bruscamente de la mano, por su mejor amiga, quien corría casi sin aliento.

Llegaron a su salón, y se sentaron en sus puestos habituales, esperando a que el profesor entrara al salón

-Norana, no debiste hacer eso, ¿no vez que aun no llega el profesor?-hablo enojada.

-Es que quería que me dijeras todo lo que paso con Trunks- Dijo, la mirada de Pan cambio drásticamente, apretó los puños, y miro a su amiga- Norana… ¿me acompañarías al baño por favor?-Su mirada era amenazante, tenía una sonrisa que espantaba a cualquiera que la viera.

-P-pero ya van a empezar las clases-  
>-Te dije que me acompañes-La tomo bruscamente del brazo, y prácticamente la arrastro al baño, miro para todos lados, no quería que hubiera nadie cerca<p>

-¿Pan, que sucede?- Pregunto atemorizada la chica, alejándose un poco de su amiga.

Pan la tomo de los brazos, y de un solo golpe, se los quebró.

Un gran grito de dolor de parte de Norana, quien estaba tendida en el suelo mirando atemorizada a su _"Mejor amiga"_  
>-¿Que dije para que me hicieras esto?-Lloraba, mientras miraba el suelo<br>-Dijiste el nombre de Trunks, ¡Nadie merece decirlo!- Le dio una patada en el estomago-Quien diga su nombre merece la muerte

La mirada de Norana reflejaba un poco de confusión, hasta que vio una gran luz salir de las manos de la chica de cabello azabache

Supo que era su fin

Cerró los ojos y espero el impacto, de un momento a otro, ella, ya no estaba con vida.

Pan la miro con una sonrisa, saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y se lo enterró en el corazón, la quedo mirando

_"Se lo merece._"-Pensó, se inclino a verla, y la abrazo-Mi querida amiga, que ahora estas muerta, ¿Por qué?- Unas pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo se deslizaban por la mejilla de Pan, se levanto, y la pateo.  
>"No es más que un idiota."-Y se fue, dejando el cuerpo tirado en el baño, lleno de sangre alrededor, ella…solo sonreía.<p>

_Fin del primer capitulo._

_Me costo UN MUNDO escribirlo D:, me gusta escribir sobre estas cosas, pero, ¿Con Pan como protagonista? No puedo x.x, bueno, hice todo lo posible ._., (Agradescan el esfuerzo DX)_  
><em>y eso, cuando escriba el segundo cap lo subo jasdoc :B<em>

**Respondo a mis hermosos 2 reviews que me dejaron :'3**

**mariniti the white dragon: Sisisisi, aquí esta el primer Cáp. Oficial, espero que te guste :33**  
><strong>Besos Panny n.n<strong>  
><strong>Kokoro: e.e sabemos que la dejare votada asi que no alegues e.e<strong>

**bueno~eso :B bye n.n**  
><strong>Panny.<strong>


End file.
